


I Belong to You

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Cas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff, song request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I could be spending a little too much time with you</p>
<p>But time and too much don’t belong together like we do</p>
<p>If I had all my yesterdays, I’d give ‘em to you too</p>
<p>I belong to you now</p>
<p>I belong to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: Send me a song, and I'll write you a drabble! [["I Belong to You" by Brandi Carlile]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyWdXez59Wg)
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](http://www.brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)

Cas looked up from his book for the third time that evening to find Dean staring at him. “Dean, is something wrong?”

Sighing, Dean pulled himself up to settle closer to Cas, who sat against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. Dean cupped his cheek to turn Cas’s face toward him as he captured his lips in a soft kiss. “I have you,” Dean murmured, nuzzling the angel's neck. “What could be wrong?”

When Cas pulled back, he frowned, marking his page to set the book aside. “You seem as if something is troubling you. You’ve spent the last couple of hours staring at me while I read.”

Ducking his head, Dean nodded. “I’m spending too much time with you, right? It’s too much.” His jaw clenched.

It still felt surreal, having Cas there. Just… Having Cas. In his life. In his bed. In his arms. Perhaps he was overcompensating, but after so many years of goodbyes and heartache, he felt like he needed to hold on for dear life.

“Dean.” Cas’s voice was soft as he tucked his fingers beneath Dean’s chin to lift his face toward his own. “There is no such thing. The words ‘too much’ and ‘time’ have no place here. They don’t belong together… Not the way we do. If anything, there isn’t _enough_ time.” He leaned closer, his eyes fixed on Dean’s - like sky meeting grass on a beautiful, sunny day. “If I could give you all of my yesterdays, I would.”

In response, knowing there was nothing he could say to match such eloquence, Dean’s lips crashed against Cas’s, his fingers carding through that glorious mess of black hair. Castiel was a man of words and grace. Dean was a man of passion and action… and together, they were made whole.


End file.
